Far Away Memories
by Tye22
Summary: From childhood friendship to family tragedy to possible romance. A combination between the two Human origins. mage and noble *Summaries aren't my strong points*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age Origins or any of the characters. (except those I created, I guess)**

**I got the idea for this story while daydreaming in Science class.**

**This is my first fanfic so please... bear with me. Reviews along with any advice welcome**

* * *

1.

The relationship between Selene and Jonathan started in that typical pre-school way. Five minutes after they had met, they were getting along as if they had known each other for years. She was seven at the time, the second child in the Cousland family. He was eight, his father the head blacksmith in the city of Highever. They had met on a sunny day in the middle of summer. Selene was looking for her brother, Fergus, when a boy rounded the corner and ran straight into her. The collision knocked them off their feet.

"I'm so sorry." mumbled the boy as he hastily got to his feet to help her get up.

"It's ok, I'm fine….You really should look where you are going." she said with a smile as she dusted herself off. The boy smiled as well, until he realized who she was.

"You're Teyrn Cousland's daughter! I'm really, really sorry! Please don't tell your father!" he begged. "What? Oh don't worry it was an accident, anyway my father wouldn't do anything even if I told him. What's your name?"

"Jonathan…Jonathan Amell."

"My name is Selene, pleased to meet you."

She was smiling again, which made Jonathan blush. Noticing this, she giggled. "You're a funny boy."

"SELENE! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" her brother called from somewhere inside the castle.

"I have to go now. Why don't we meet here again tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Really?....Ok" Jonathan said shyly. "See you tomorrow then."

It went on like this for weeks, then months, then almost a year. Then Jonathan stopped showing up. For almost a week Selene would wait for an hour or two, give up and go home. Finally she decided to go looking for him. She spent the entire day roaming the Castle and the surrounding area. It was getting dark when she found his fathers workshop. She went straight to the door and knocked. A pretty young woman opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you little one?" she asked kindly.

"Is Jonathan here? I haven't seen him all week and I was wondering if he was ok."

The woman straightened abruptly, sadness playing across her face. "I'm sorry little girl but Jonathan has gone away for a while."

She was biting back tears but Selene didn't notice."When will he be back?" Selene asked innocently.

"I…I don't know little one… You had best get back home. Your parents will start to worry…"

"Ok… Thank you…Goodbye."

As the door closed she heard the woman burst into tears. Sudden sadness overwhelmed her as she realized that she would never see her friend again. She ran home crying. She didn't stop until she finally cried herself to sleep late that night.

* * *

Ten years later, Selene awoke with a feeling of dread. Her father and brother would be marching south today, to assist the King in battling the growing darkspawn threat. She was to be left in charge of Castle Highever until their return. She lay in her bed for almost an hour before her mother came into the room to check on her.

"Darling, what's wrong? Why are you still in bed?"

"I don't feel like getting up. To tired….and worried."

"Oh my dear. Your father and brother will be fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

"But I want to go with them, Mother… I could help."

"I know you could my darling, but you and I have to stay here and oversee the castle."

Eleanor Cousland sat down next to her daughter and started stroking her hair.

"You've grown so much. So beautiful and strong, quite smart as well."

Selene looked up at her mother, noticing the same twinge of sadness that she had seen in that woman's eyes so long ago. Suddenly she remembered her childhood friend who had disappeared without warning.

"Don't be sad, Mother. You are right, they will be fine. I shouldn't have made you worry as well…. I should probably get up now." she said taking her mothers hand.

"Go to the Assembly Chamber when you are ready. Your father and Arl Howe are waiting for you."

"Ok mother, see you later."

* * *

It was drizzling as Selene and her mother sped towards the kitchen. They weresearching for her father and a way to escape the siege of castle Highever. Arl Howe, a supposed ally had betrayed them. At last they reached the corridor leading to the kitchen. In front of the door stood a tall knight. As they approached he turned and lifted a huge warhammer. Selene pulled free her blade and charged. _This is what I have been training for._

The battle was quick. The knight's size was no match for Selene's speed and her mother's archery skills. Climbing over him they entered the kitchen. A muffled groan came from the larder. They walked over and opened the door.

"There…you both are…I was wondering when you would…get here." Bryce Cousland gasped. He was slumped against the wall, holding his middle. There was blood around him.

"Bryce! Maker's breath, what's happening? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men…found me first…almost did me in right there."

"We need to get you out of here."

"I won't survive the standing, I think…"

"Then we'll simply have to drag you out of here, father." Selene said. "Only if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind…"

"This is no time for jokes, Bryce! Once they break through the gates, they'll find us! We need to go!" Eleanor yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Someone has to reach Fergus…tell him what has happened."

"And take vengeance!" Selene said fiercely. "Yes…vengeance…"

"The servant's passage is right here, we could get you out and find you some healing magic."

"The castle is already surrounded. I won't make it… You have to go."

Footsteps and a blade being sheathed made Selene turn. "I'm afraid the Teyrn is right." said Duncan, the Grey Warden-commander of Ferelden.

"You're Duncan, right?" asked Eleanor as he knelt next to them. "Yes, your Ladyship. I'm sorry I couldn't reach your sooner."

"My daughter help me get away."

"I'm not surprised. She has great skill with a blade."

"Are you going to help us Duncan?"

"Please…Duncan, take my wife and daughter…get them to safety."

"I will, Teyrn Cousland but I must ask something in return."

"Anything!"

"Your daughter has shown excellent skill and resourcefulness. I came to Highever seeking a recruit. The threat to the south demands that I leave with one."

"I understand…" Bryce Cousland said, lowering his head, coughing.

"Wait, are you talking about me?" asked Selene.

"You fought your way through to reach us, the Maker's intentions are clear. I shall take them to Ostagar and find Fergus."

"As long as justice is done…"

"Then I offer you a place with the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

Selene could only stare. _Become a Grey Warden?_ _But lose my family in the process…_ A loud crash interrupted her thoughts.

"They have broken through. We must go."

"Very well then, I accept…"

* * *

She barely spoke a word on the journey to Ostagar. All she saw was her entire family lying dead before her. Her mother had decided to stay with her father, to buy her and Duncan time to escape. They were most likely dead now. Oren and Oriana lying dead in their room. _Poor Fergus, if he is alive, how am I_ _going to tell him… _

After almost a week's travel they reached Lake Calenhad. In the distance Selene could see a huge tower rising out of the water. The tower that housed the Circle of Mages in Ferelden. Everyone feared mages, but not Selene. She found them intriguing. About a year ago she had had a wild fantasy that a mage would swoop in and rescue her from her boring life and that they would run away together. _I'd give anything to have that life back...mage or no…_

"We can set up camp here for the night."

"…Ok…" Selene said softly as she walked off to sit down against a tree.

"You stay here, but remember, be alert. I'm going hunting before it gets to dark."

Selene only nodded in reply

_Poor girl_, thought Duncan as he walked off into the woods. A few minutes after he was gone she started to cry. She didn't notice them surrounding her until it was to late.

* * *

A glimmer of light in the distance caught his attention. _A camp! People! Directions!_ He thought happily as he walked towards it. As he approached he felt a tingle. Something had crossed the ward he had put up around him. _Shit! _He stopped and looked around. Nothing. After a few moments he decided it was a small animal and continued. When he stepped into the light of the fire they attacked. About a dozen of them, Bandits.

"You people chose the wrong person to ambush, you know."

"And why is that?" a man holding a crossbow asked.

"This is why…" the man said, a mischievous smile flashed across his face. He raised his hands, lightning crackling between his fingers. The bolt arced aross the clearing, hitting the man who had spoken in the chest and then jumped on to the next until five of them were on the ground twitching. Two others screamed and bolted into the darkness. Four remaining charged at him, daggers held high. They were just about to reach him when one of the twitching ones exploded. Blood sprayed everywhere, bandits flew through the air. _One left. _He raised his hands again, frost formed as he did. The final bandit fell out of the tree he was hiding in, frozen solid.

"That was impressive." a voice said behind him.

"Duncan? Good to see you again…. But what are you doing here? I thought you were at Ostagar."

"I'm on my way there from Highever, with a new recruit. I… wait, where is she."

Both men look around the camp site. They found her behind a bush, bound and gagged. She was unconscious.

"Let me have a look at her." said the man. He removed the bonds and gag and then swept his hands over her body. "No serious damage, a few bruises and cuts but those are easily fixed." His hands glowed bright blue. Her body started to glow as well. A few moments passed and then it stopped. "There, all better."

"Thank you, I shouldn't have left her alone in her fragile state."

"Fragile state?"

"Her entire family was recently killed, I helped her escape that fate but I couldn't help her loved ones."

"That's horrible... You said she comes from Highever . I haven't been there in years. Anyway, I had better get going. Could you perhaps point me in the direction of the tower?"

"Still getting lost, I see. It's that way." Duncan chuckled as he pointed.

"Thanks Duncan, goodbye."

"Farewell, Jonathan Amell."

* * *

"What…where am I? What happened?" Selene asked as she sat upright. Duncan strode towards her. "You were attacked by a group of bandits, luckily they are not a problem any longer, as you can clearly see." He indicated behind him. For the first time Selene noticed the carnage around her. Bodies everywhere, some of them burnt others bloodied.

"Did you do this, Duncan?"

"No, lucky for you a young mage named Jonathan came through here. He-"

"What did you say?" she interrupted. "A mage…you said his name was Jonathan…It…can't be. Where is he now?"

Duncan looked down at her. "He is on his way to the tower. Why? Do you know him?"

"I…I think so… We have to go to him. When did he leave?" She said standing up. "About an hour ago. We have already lost to much time, we can't afford any-"

She stopped and turned to look him straight in the eyes. "You can come with me or go on without me, Duncan. I am going to find Jonathan. At least, I hope it's Jonathan." And with that she picked up her pack and started walking.

Duncan stared after her. _Thank the Maker I don't have any children… _he thought as he started after her.

* * *

The tower loomed in front of him. He sighed, _back to the cage. _As he approached the docks he heard someone call his name. He stopped and turned. A woman was walking towards him. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. Even in the weak light of the early morning he could see her eyes. A beautiful blue, almost like sapphires . She wore a very serious expression but as she drew near it changed.

_It's him. Same hair, only a bit longer, same eyes, same posture. He has grown quite handsome. I can't believe it's him!_

_Why does she look so familiar? Oh, it's the woman who was with Duncan. But…_

"Jonathan? Jonathan Amell? From Highever?"

_Her voice is beautiful…_

"Um…yes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember me?"

_Remember her? From where? Have I met her at the tower? No, maybe in Highever. But I don't remember a…_

"…Selene?" he asked, suddenly remembering the girl whom he had befriended so long ago.

"It is you!" she cried and ran towards him, pulling him into a tight hug when she reached him. At first he was to shocked to react. Slowly he put his arms around her. "I always wondered what had happened to you…I thought you were dead." She whispered softly.

_I was, in a manner of speaking._ "The circle came for me. I had begun to show signs. I'm sorry I-"

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just glad to see you again."

She smiled as she pulled away. That same smile she gave him on the day they had met. He found himself blushing again. She started laughing. Soon he did as well.

"So you do know each other." Duncan said as he approached

"It would appear so." Jonathan smiled.

"So, you are a mage? Never would have expected you to become a mage."

"I never would have expected you to become a Grey Warden."

All the joy drained from her face. Suddenly Jonathan recalled what Duncan had said earlier. She had lost her entire family.

"Oh, Selene I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry for your loss…"

"It's…ok. I'm fine. At least I've found you again." Her smile returned.

They stood talking for a while, remembering all the games they had played, secrets they shared. They also spoke of their lives after he was taken away. An hour passed, Duncan cleared his throat.

"Selene, we have to keep moving. Remember where we are going."

"But, Duncan…I don't want-"

"We have to go."

Selene stood there in silence. Her face lit up as if she had just gotten an idea. She pulled Jonathan closer and whispered something. Jonathan nodded.

"Duncan, Is there a way you could convince the Circle to let Jonathan come with us to Ostagar? I know I'm asking a lot but please…He is all I have left of my old life…please?"

Duncan stood silently considering her request.

"An extra mage could benefit the King's army a little… Very well… I shall speak with the First-Enchanter."

"Thank you, Duncan."

***I sort of combined the two human origins into one story. Don't know if that was a good idea but it's to late to turn back now. I will be sticking to the main plot, with a few changes. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Selene sat in the lounge on the first floor of the tower. She was waiting for Duncan and Jonathan to return from their meeting with the First-Enchanter. _Please say yes, please say yes…._ Minutes dragged by until they became hours. Finally she fell asleep.

"_No, I won't leave you!"_

"_You have to Darling."_

"_Live, find your brother and know that we love you both so much…"_

"_Good bye, darling."_

A hand on her shoulder brought her awake. On instinct she reached for her sword.

"Are you alright?"

It was Jonathan. The look of concern on his face made her smile. She let go of her blade.

"Yes, I'm fine…bad dream. How did the meeting go? What have they decided?"

He was silent for a few moments. He sighed and then spoke.

"Irving agreed almost instantly… Commander Greigor wasn't so keen. We argued for hours. Finally, Duncan grew fed up and he…"

Selene waited. "He what?"

"…he conscripted me into the Grey Wardens."

"He did that? But…what about you? Do you even want to be one?...If I had known… I never would have asked."

He sat down next to her, took her hand and smiled. "It's not your fault. Duncan said there hasn't been a Grey Warden mage in a while and that I could prove to be quite useful… besides… better to be a Grey Warden out there, doing something, than a prisoner in this tower. And, now we get to see a lot more of each other. Lots of time to catch up. That's a good thing, right?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course it is."

The journey continued the next day. It was a lot more pleasant since Jonathan had joined them. Selene was smiling almost all the time. _It's nice that he's keeping her distracted…_ _Keeping her from dwelling on_ _bad memories._

They were traveling south towards Lothering. It would take about a week to reach their destination. From there they would enter the Korcari Wilds. Within lay Ostagar.

"Duncan tells me you have quite the skill with a blade. When did this happen?" asked Jonathan as they sat down next to a stream to rest.

"Oh, awhile after you disappeared, I was about 10 years old, my father decided I was to be trained." She smiled, playing with a patch of grass. "At first I hated it. But later… I found it…fun."

"I would have liked to see that." He said chuckling.

It was quiet for a while. All they heard was the gurgle of the stream and the rustle of the trees.

"How was your training? At the tower?"

He sighed. "I hated it. I still do." There was sudden anger in his voice. "I never wanted to be a mage, no, what did that Templar call me? Ah yes. Not a mage, a demon worshipper, Fade Filth." The anger died down. " The stuff I learned was interesting though. But those Templars…"

"I…I'm sorry, Jonathan." He looked up to see a sad face looking back. They just looked at each other for a while. Then he smiled. "That part of my life is over now, thank The Maker."

Duncan appeared next to them. "We had best be moving on."

Jonathan got up and held out his hand for Selene. "Let's go."

Somewhere beneath the Frostback Mountains, deep within the Deep Roads, an ear-shattering roar echoed. It was followed by silence. Then an equally loud sound came. It was an otherworldly cheer. A response to a Commander's call.

"You shall be in Lothering by midday tomorrow. Set up camp here and wait till morning, then move on to the town. I am going to go on ahead. There are some things I must do. Meet me outside the Lothering Chantry at sundown tomorrow… Be careful, both of you."

Duncan turned and disappeared into the woods. _Does he think it wise to leave us?... At least Jonathan is with me this time._

For the following hour both of them were busy setting up camp. Selene gathered firewood while Jonathan went in search of dinner. They had stew and then some forest berries for dessert. The two of them sat close together, laughing and chatting until the fire was reduced to smoldering coals.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should get some sleep, there is still a few miles to go before we reach Lothering."

"I guess you're right… Jonathan-" she paused. "Thank you.."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me… Duncan told me what you did…

"It was nothing really, just trying to help…"

She said nothing, just looked at him, until,

" I would never have imagined that you would change so much… From shy, little boy to powerful mage."

"You've changed a lot as well you know."

"Oh, in what way?"

"Well, you're taller, but not by much." A mischievous grin slid onto his face.

"Short, am I?" Selene laughed and punched him on the shoulder. "But seriously?"

"I think you have grown into an amazing young woman. Smart, skilled, tall, beaut-"Jonathan caught himself. A blush crept up his neck. Selene looked at him and gave him that special smile. This made him blush even more.

She giggled, "I think we should get some sleep now."

"_No! I won't go!"_

"_Good bye, darling…"_

"_Selene! Selene! _**Selene!**"

Her eyes fluttered open. Jonathan was holding her by her shoulders. She was drenched in sweat.

"Selene, are you ok? You were screaming…"

She groaned. "Um, I had a nightmare…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… thank you for asking. What time is it?"

"Just after sunrise, I think. Should we get going?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."


	3. Chapter 3

They reached Lothering at noon, just as Duncan predicted. They spent the day buying supplies and equipment at the local tavern. When they were done, they stood on a bridge near the entrance to the town and ate some lunch.

"There sure are a lot of people passing through here."

Jonathan turned and leaned against the rail. "I heard some people talking in the tavern. They said all these people are refugees, fleeing the darkspawn."

"At least there are enough rooms in the Chantry and at the tavern for those who decide to spend the night then. I hope we can do something about the darkspawn before it becomes a problem here."

"Me too…"

" Anyway, when were we supposed to meet Duncan?"

"I think he said at sundown, in front of the Chantry." He indicated behind her. "I think it's over there."

Selene turned towards where he was pointing. "We might as well go there now. We don't have anything else to do."

"Um…sit in the Chantry? With all those Templars gawking at me…?"

"Oh, right. I forgot… We could…sit in the gardens?"

"That's better, I guess."

They walked towards the Chantry, past the village Chanter, around the building and into the gardens. About half an hour passed in silence. A young woman entered the garden. She wore the robes of a priest, her face was framed by bright red, shoulder length hair. She didn't notice the two recruits. She just walked to a small bench in one corner, sat down and closed her eyes. After a while Selene whispered to Jonathan.

"She looks so…peaceful…"

"Maybe she is asleep…"

"You think so?"

Before he could answer, a gentle breeze blew through the garden. The woman smiled and gave a long sigh. Then she opened her eyes.

"O, hello. I didn't notice you two sitting there. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Um, no, we were just relaxing."

"This garden is one of my favorite places to relax. It's beautiful here, so calm." Her accent was very thick. Orlesian.

"My name is Leliana, by the way. I'm one of the lay sisters here at the Lothering Chantry so just ask if you need anything."

Somewhere from within the building a small bell sounded. "Ah, that is my queue to go. Have a nice day."And with that she stood and walked away.

"Well that was…"

"…friendly?"

"Jip… How much longer do we have to wait?"

"At least two more hours."

"That long? Ugh…"

Jonathan straightened suddenly. "Is my company that bad?" A looked of hurt crossed his face.

"No no no, that's not what I meant, I-"

Jonathan started laughing. Selene looked confused. "Selene, I was just joking."

"That's not very nice you now. I am of noble blood remember, show some…respect…" Memories hit hard, pain showed plainly on her face. Jonathan noticed this and stopped laughing. Then he remembered.

"Selene… I am so sorry…" he wrapped an arm around her. It was silent again for a while. "Those nightmares I've been having… I keep seeing them…seeing me abandoning them. I should have stayed and helped."

"There was nothing you could have done to help them Selene… You would have lost your life as well. That wouldn't have helped them at all… But now, you can take action…"

"…Revenge…"

Jonathan put his other arm around her as well, holding her tightly. Her arms came around him as she started to sob into his chest.

At sundown they walked back around the Chantry and kept a lookout for Duncan. They waited and waited until it was completely dark. The people of Lothering retired to their homes. Even the Chanter left. Finally a figure emerged out of the shadows. It was Duncan.

"Sorry for the wait. It took a little longer than expected." As he stepped into the light they saw that he was covered in blood.

"Duncan! What happened? Where were you? Are you hurt?"

Duncan smiled at her concern. "I am fine. None of this blood is mine."

"What were you doing Duncan?"

"Yesterday, I sensed a party of darkspawn nearby. Scouts. I've been tracking them all day. When I found them, there were more than I had expected. But, I handled the situation quite nicely. No need to worry."

"We could have helped you Duncan."

"There was no need to involve you two, yet."

"Well, next time, let us help. Ok?"

Duncan couldn't help smiling. "Very well."

It had been a few days since they had left Lothering. The temperature had dropped quite suddenly as they entered the marsh-like terrain of the Korcari Wilds. Ostagar loomed in front of them.

"I didn't think it was so big." Selene remarked as they approached.

"It is quite large, isn't it?"

A small company was approaching them from across an enormous bridge. At the lead was a young man wearing shining, golden armor.

"Who is that? He looks important… Important people make me nervous…"

"Jonathan, that is the King."

"O… In that case, I'm just going to stand there quietly while you two do the talking…"

"That would be for the best, I think."

After their brief encounter with the King, Duncan bade them farewell and told them to seek out a Grey Warden named Alistair. He also mentioned something about a ritual but he wouldn't elaborate.

"Let's go find this Alistair guy."

"But, where do we start? This place is huge…"

"Why don't we try crossing the bridge for a start?" Selene gave Jonathan a look.

"What?"

"We're finally here…"

"Jip. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be…"

They crossed the bridge and entered what looked to be the VIP section of the encampment. The Kings tent was to the left and the mage encampment to the right. Templars glared as they passed. One of them spoke, "Move along, the mages cannot be disturbed." Behind him a few mages were performing some sort of magic ritual.

"I wonder what they are doing?"

"I have no idea."

An elderly mage stood beneath a tree a few paces ahead of them. As they passed her face lit up.

"Jonathan! What are you doing so far from the tower?"

"Wynne? I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I was-"

"You were clearly distracted by the beautiful young lady next to you." A grin spread across her face as she noticed Jonathan blushing.

"I'm Selene Cousland. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure indeed, it has been a while since Jonathan has been so enraptured by something other than his studies. He was quite chaste back at the tower, you know."

Jonathans blush grew darker. "Thanks Wynne…"

Wynne chuckled. " I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friend. You make it too easy you know."

"Wynne, you haven't perhaps seen a Grey Warden by the name Alistair, have you?"

She contemplated the question for a few moments until finally, "No, I haven't. You could ask the Revered Mother over there. She was speaking to a young man earlier. I think she called him a Grey Warden."

"Thank you Wynne. It was nice seeing you again."

"Goodbye, child. Nice meeting you Selene."

"And you."

They turned and left, walking in the direction of the pavilion that had been erected in the center of the camp.

"Would you mind doing the talking?" Jonathan asked nervously.

"Ugh, fine… Excuse me, your Reverence, Do you know where I could find a man named Alistair?"

"Why do you bother me with such nonsense? I have a lot to do."

"But-"

"Away with you!"

Selene started to turn away but stopped and got a fierce look in her eye. "I am Selene, Teryn of Highever! You will show me the respect I deserve!"

Jonathan was flabbergasted. _Is she nuts?_

The Revered Mother was shocked as well but her shock was different. "I beg your pardon, my Lady. It has been a long day. I did not mean to snap. What was it you asked?"

"Have you seen a man called Alistair? He is a Grey Warden."

"Ah yes, I spoke to him earlier. I think he went in the direction of the old Temple… Once again, I am sorry for what happened earlier."

"It's ok. Thank you." Selene turned on her heel and walked off. Jonathan stood there stunned, until he noticed the Revered Mother looking at him and hurried after Selene.

"What was that?" he asked as he caught up.

"That was me throwing a fit… Stupid…old…"

"Bitch?"

Selene stopped and looked at him, then she burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait (that is of course if there is someone waiting). I was very busy… Anyway,in this chapter the main characters in the game start making their appearance. I can't remember their exact words so I sort of made it up as I went along. My game is busted so I can't check what they actually say. Another thing… I forgot that the Noble origin has the Mabari from the start, so I'm just going to bring it in, in this chapter.**

4.

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Selene turned and continued on. A look of realization crossed her face, she looked up. "Jonathan, do you know where this temple place is?"

He paused and then replied, "I have no idea…"

Selene sighed and scanned the area. She caught sight of Wynne. "Maybe she can help."

* * *

The old Temple appeared to be an open room deeper into the ruins. They had found it quite easily; thanks to Wynne. In the middle of the open space stood two men. They were arguing. One was clad in armor, the other in robes. As they neared, Selene heard the one in armor, probably Alistair, say, "…I was going to name one of my children after you, the GRUMPY one."

Jonathan caught Selene by the arm and held her back. "Perhaps we should let them finish."

They didn't have to wait long, however. The mage stormed past them, his face blood red with rage. Selene watched him leave, saw him almost trip and started giggling. He must have heard her because he looked back, his face still red. _Of embarrassment, not anger._ Her fit stopped abruptly as Jonathan pulled her forward. Alistair, who had been standing with his back towards them, turned and said, "You know, it is amazing how the Blight brings us all together."

Selene lifted an eyebrow."I'm sorry, what?"

"O, nothing, just thinking out loud. You wouldn't happen to be another mage, would you?"

"Um, no but-"

"I am. Is that a problem?"

Alistair turned to Jonathan. "O, no, I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause offence. Let me start over. I am Alistair. Nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand towards Jonathan. Jonathan grasped his arm and shook. "I'm Jonathan."

"And I'm Selene."

"You're the two new recruits aren't you? I should have recognized you straight away, I apologize."

"No problem. We were sent by Duncan to tell you that he wants to start our initiation."

"Ah yes, the Joining. Well lead on then, we shouldn't keep Duncan waiting."

* * *

As they approached the bonfire where Duncan was standing, a man waved at them, "Hey, you're the new Grey Wardens, right?"

"Um, you could say that. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could help me. See that Mabari over there. He's been infected by the darkspawn taint. He ingested some of their blood during a fight. I can treat him but I have to muzzle him first."

"What seems to be the problem then?"

"He won't let me get near him. I was wondering if you could give it a try."

Alistair immediately shook his head. "Not me, no way."

Jonathan took a step back. "I'm not that good with animals."

Selene looked from the one man to the next. "You two are such women…"She turned and grabbed the muzzle from the kennel master. "I'll give it a go."

As she stepped into the kennel, the dog backed up, growling weakly. Selene approached slowly, trying not to frighten the animal. She got down on her knees next to him and gently stroked his fur. "There there." Jonathan and Alistair were watching from the other side of the barrier. _How the hell is she able to do that? First the Revered Mother and now the dog. Guess she is just naturally likeable. _The Mabari calmed after a few moments, giving Selene the chance to strap the muzzle over his snout. It gave a slight whimper as she stood and walked out of the kennel.

"That was quite impressive, thank you very much. I'll be able to treat him now."

Selene looked back at the hound. "Will he be ok now?"

"I'm not sure. Um, you aren't heading into the Wilds anytime soon, are you?"

"We might be, why?"

"There is a flower that grows in this part of the wilderness. Easy to spot, white with a red center. If you bring me one of those it will be a great help."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. In the meantime I'll be treating our friend."

Selene turned and walked over to the other two. "See, that wasn't difficult at all now was it? Let's get going."

Alistair and Jonathan watched her go, glanced at each other and then shook their heads before starting after her.

* * *

The bonfire next to Duncan blazed brightly even though the sun was still shining.

"Finally ready, are we?"

"Yes, Duncan."

Selene looked around them. "Are we the only recruits?"

"Um, no. I'll go collect the others."

He returned after a while, two others with him. The one man was slightly bigger than Alistair, short cut hair, pale face, a great sword strapped to his back. The other was shorter, darker skin, two daggers hung from his sides.

"This," Alistair said, pointing first to the larger one, "is Jory and this is Daveth."

"I'm Selene and this is Jonathan. It-"

Jory gave a deep bow. "My Lady, Cousland. It is an honour."

"Thank you for the bow but there's no need for that."

"Of course, my Lady."

"Selene."

"Selene then."

Daveth was staring. "So, you some kind of Princess? Don't look it in that armour."

"I'm no princess, believe me."

Daveth was about to reply when Duncan stepped forward. "We really should begin."

They all nodded and listened as Duncan explained their task. "Understand?"

"Yes, Duncan.

"Good luck."

* * *

The Wilds were cold, wet and full of death. Around almost every corner there was a rotting corpse. They found a survivor amidst a ruined campsite. After bandaging him up and sending him on his way, Jory started to panic.

"They wiped out an entire party of skilled fighters. What will they do to us?"

"Don't be a coward, Ser knight. We have that mage guy with us and Alistair. And don't forget the princess over there. What could happen?"

His words weren't even cold when they attacked. All they heard was a growl, then two Genlock appeared out of thin air.

"Scouts." Alistair growled. "Get ready there will be more soon!"

Blades were pulled free and the crackle of lightning could be heard as Jonathan raised his hands. The scouts were quickly dealt with. Burnt flesh tainted the air.

"More of them approaching!" called Alistair.

Five or six of them rushed down a hill a few strides away, roaring as they held their blades up high. One by one they fell. Fire, arrows, daggers, swords. All played their part.

Still panting, Jonathan took a glass vial from his pack and filled it up with the thick dark blood oozing from a nearby corpse. He passed one to Selene and she did the same. After a few minutes all four recruits had a vial of the foul substance.

"What do we need this stuff for anyway?"

"I'm sorry Daveth but I can't tell you. You'll find out soon, though."

'Why do I get the feeling that we won't like it?" Jonathan whispered to Selene.

* * *

**Don't know when I'll be able to update again. Between projects, tests, attacks on the school and the fact that I'm grounded, I really don't know. But I'll try. **


End file.
